The prophecy of love
by MRS.MALF0Y
Summary: IN PROGRESS; What if like Harry Potter, a girl had a prophecy made about her? What if the girl happened to be Sirius Black's daughter? And what if the prophecy created a everlasting bond between her and none other than Draco Malfoy? Set during 6th-7th years at Hogwarts. Please R&R!


**AN:** This** story is about Sirius Black's daughter, Maya Renee Black. It somewhat follows the storyline of the original books but I've added some of my own stuff in! **

**A Little background info: **

**Maya Black, daughter of Sirius and Caterina Black. Maya's mother died at the hands of Lord Voldemort so she shares a similar experience with her God brother Harry Potter.**

**Maya's mother was an Italian pureblood witch who attended Hogwarts. For the purpose of the story, Sirius has not died in my series!**

**The story takes place during the summer before 6****th**** year at Hogwarts and the Order is at Grimmauld Place.**

**Another thing, this story follows the lives of Maya Black and Draco Malfoy so if you're not interested in reading about events or people not in the original series then I suggest you don't read this fanfic! **

Maya Renee Black awoke with a start, her blue-green eyes open wide in panic. She put her hand over her chest and felt her quickened heartbeat. It was only a nightmare, yet it had felt so real. Maya sat up in her now sweat-drenched bed and took deep breaths to calm herself. Her ears were still ringing of that high-pitched cold laughter and she could hear the desperate piercing screams of a woman.

Maya quickly covered her ears as if it to block out the horrifying sounds and squeezed her eyes shut tight. However, this was of no use because now Maya could see the images in her mind. She could see flashes of red and green, a man with long dark hair running and shouting, a tall, slender cloaked figure, and a blonde woman falling limply to the floor.

Even after 14 years Maya was still haunted by the tragic death of her mother Caterina Black. Her heart had always had this hollow emptiness that longed for a mother's care. She sometimes felt a bit content when Mrs. Weasley would fret over her and mollycoddle her as if Maya was her own daughter. Still, that constant pang of sadness would remain with Maya as long as she lived. She was however thankful for her father, Sirius Black because unlike her god brother Harry Potter, her father had been lucky enough to survive the wrath of Voldemort.

"No, stop this Maya this isn't good for you" She said quietly to herself, forcing herself to withdraw from the negative thoughts of her mind. Maya sighed and gazed into the mirror directly in front of her bed. She ran her fingers through her long tangled raven hair and squinted at herself, as if she had only just seen herself for the first time. Her orb like eyes had a slight hint of dark circles, due to stress and her inability to have a peaceful night's sleep. Her olive complexion had the slightest tinge of pale to it and she had grown a bit too skinny for her likes. Even though she did not look her best these days, Maya was thankful that her father's trait of looking carelessly attractive had been passed down to her.

Maya shook her head and exhaled a long breath as if she were attempting to rid herself of each and every gloomy thought that made put her into constant states of depression. She knew however that these thoughts and her nightmares would always be looming in the back of her mind, but was determined to not let them ruin her day. She tied her dark hair into a messy bun and slid off her bed looking for her slippers. She supposed she should hurry and freshen up, since her father had let her know the previous day that today was an "Important day" for the Order and mostly for Maya herself. Maya had a slight hint what this meeting so early in the morning was about and she felt her stomach tie up in a knot. Maya could dread this all she wanted but it wouldn't change the fact that this meeting wasn't about any top secret missions that the members of the Order were doing. It was in fact, an odd meeting whose primary discussion would be of Maya Black and the infamous Draco Malfoy.


End file.
